enchanteddeadfandomcom-20200214-history
A Whole New World
Plot 'Teaser' In the Enchanted Forest, high in the mountains there lays a daunting large, stone castle known as The Dark Castle. It is home to a mad little man known as Rumplestiltskin who has thick scales for skin. His mind is as dark messy as his frizzed hair, giving him no boundaries in his countless dangerous experiments. As Rumplestiltskin walks down the cold hallways of his castle, his leather boots tapping and echoing with every step, he lets out a little childish snigger. He reaches his destination, walking into a room and closing the heavy wooden door behind him. “Hello, dearie!” he says loudly and psychotically to a man he has tied up on a wooden cross in the corner of the room. The man, who is none other than Robin Hood, looks beaten, hungry and defeated. He’s been tied up for days now with little to eat after he attempted to steal a magical wand from Rumple. “Let’s begin shall we” Rumple chuckles manically as he walks over to a cabinet, opening it to reveal numerous vials and torture tools. Robin Hood coughs as he tries to raise his head to face his captor, “If you’re going to kill me…kill me” he mutters, spitting out dry blood. Rumple puts his hand to his ear and leans towards Robin, “What did you say?” he asks with wide eyes, clearly taunting him as he obviously heard him. “I said…if you’re going to kill me…then get one with it and do it!” he says slightly louder. Rumple gives a little grin and leans closer towards Robin, “Again?” he mocks. “KILL ME” Robin yells with his remaining energy. Rumple sighs and begins tutting at Robin, “Oh, no, no, no, dearie, I have much more important things planned for you” he says as he looks through his cabinet and pulling out a vial containing a thick black liquid. His eyes widen with inquisitiveness as he looks at it, “I don’t quite know what this potion does. A mere experiment I’ve been working on for the past few months. You can have the honours of trying it first!” Rumple smiles at Robin, who returns with a look of fear. Rumple skips over to Robin before trying to open his mouth; however, the thief refuses to open, knowing he’ll be forced to ingest the substance. Rumple rolls his eyes, “Must we do this” he says. With the flick of a hand, Robin’s mouth is forced wide open by Rumple’s magic. Rumple pours the thick black liquid inside and smiles psychotically as he watches Robin swallow it. The thief immediately starts screeching with excruciating pain, the only noise to match this is the manic laughs of Rumplestiltskin. Meanwhile, down in the dining room of Rumple’s Dark Castle, Belle, his beautiful and intelligent maid is trying her hardest to clean as she attempts to drown out the sounds of screaming with her humming. However, soon enough she can take no more. She rushes through the castle and takes her cloak from a rack. She puts it on and opens the large wooden doors which lead outside. As she rushes down the front garden of the castle and to the exit, she turns back with a look of guilt as she leaves the poor thief behind with the monstrous Rumplestiltskin. Back inside the torture chamber, Robin Hood is still screaming as he’s in immense pain. He shakes his body viciously as he attempts to break free from his leather binds…but he’s not strong enough. His face turns red and his body begins to sweat uncontrollably as the pain gets worse and worse…then suddenly…nothing. Robin Hood’s body drops limp, hanging from the cross. He is dead. Rumple gives out a little sad sigh, like a child who has lost their toy, “What a disappointment” he huffs, hoping for something better to have happened. The psychotic imp moves towards Robin as he begins to untie the corpse from the binds. When the arms are untied, his torso drops onto Rumple’s, but this doesn’t seem to faze him. Finally Robin’s legs are untied and his corpse is hanging over Rumple’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to Rumple is that Robin’s fingers slowly started to twitch…but it’s too late. Within seconds Robin Hood raises his head and bites into Rumple’s scaly flesh, taking out a massive chunk. Rumple screams with horror and throws Robin to the floor. “I thought you were dead!” he snarls at the thief. However, there’s no response. Robin Hood stands to his feet…but he isn’t the same anymore. His face is dead, his eyes a deadly white. Rumple realises what Robin has become…an animated corpse…and he’s just been infected. Rumple runs around the room, screaming with intense panic as he realises he’s slowly doomed. His senses begin to fade within moments, his vision blurry, sound becomes numb and his movement begins to disintegrate. His smell however…that is the only of his senses that seems to increase. The smell of fresh flesh becomes extremely potent to him. He slowly feels a need to feed. Bang. Rumplestiltskin drops to the floor, dead. But don’t fear, within moments, he is back on his feet…now an animated corpse…with only one desire, to eat. The now zombified Rumplestiltskin and Robin Hood, now seemingly working in unison, head over to door of the room and they begin banging on it like animals. Whatever they are now isn’t very smart…but they’re hungry. And nothing can stop a hungry wild animal. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes